Desejo Corrompido
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: "Se as minhas palavras podem seduzi-la, então o meu poder é mais forte do que a sua vontade, e meu poder é simplesmente o de fazer você ver que o que eu quero... é o que você precisa". - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** Uma oneshot aleatória que eu estive pensando em escrever durante algum tempo.

As partes em itálico são os pensamentos dos personagens.

Esta é uma oneshot expandida. Divirtam-se !

 **Disclaimer:** Disclaimers podem matar (Três Espiãs Demais pertence à Marathon Media) !

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Tainted Desire", de Cresenta's Lark. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **DESEJO CORROMPIDO**

Ela ia andando sozinha para casa, depois da escola, na chuva. Sam estava exausta depois de um longo dia na escola. Naquele dia, mais cedo, houvera uma missão e, pela primeira vez, elas tinham falhado. Achavam que o capturariam. Mas ele tinha escapado.

 **Outra vez.**

Sam suspirou. Ele estava tornando-se mais e mais difícil de ser capturardo. Elas tinham-no ferido na batalha, sim. Mas ainda assim ele tinha fugido. E, agora, não tinham a menor idéia de onde ele estava.

Ela continuou a andar. Estava um pouco assustada, sem saber onde estava. Para ser honesta, aquele homem era perigoso. Não saber onde ele estava escondido era aterrador.

" _E se ele capturar a uma de nós, sozinha ?"_

Sam virou uma esquina e viu uma solitária silhueta de pé, apoiando-se contra um muro. Sua imagem estava borrada, com a chuva que caía.

Ela piscou os olhos por um instante. Seus instintos disseram-lhe para correr.

Sam apressou os seus passos, andando mais rápido. Depois de chegar a um bloco, ela virou-se e verificou. Ele não estava ali. Ela soltou um suspiro de alívio.

 _"Pensei que eu estivesse sendo seguida"_.

Ela virou-se.

" _Oh, meu Deus"_.

Ele ficou de pé à sua frente, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, seus cabelos caídos por causa da chuva. Seus olhos pareciam mais sombrios do que antes. Parecia quase possuído pela ira.

" _Tim Scam"_.

Sam engoliu em seco enquanto ele caminhava até mais perto dela. As batidas do seu coração aumentavam gradualmente. Não tinha acessórios com ela. Precisaria confiar em si mesma para vencê-lo. Mas como ?

Enquanto ela olhava para ele, percebeu algo.

" _É imaginação minha, ou ele parece estar ferido ?"_

A expressão dele estava sombria, mas Sam conseguia detectar um vislumbre de dor em seu rosto. Seus olhos estavam semi-abertos, um pouco exausto. Ele ficou a uma curta distância dela. Ele abriu a boca, mas Sam não conseguia escutar o que ele estava dizendo. O trovão havia sumido com as palavras dele.

\- Tim Scam ? - perguntou Sam, em uma tentativa de fazê-lo falar mais uma vez.

Ele foi ao chão, um segundo depois, inconsciente. Sam ficou sem fôlego quando o viu cair.

\- Tim ! - Sam gritou, um inconfundível tom de preocupação em sua voz. Ela caiu de joelhos e pôs a cabeça em seu colo. Ele estava mal, estava ferido.

\- Eu deveria chamar a W.O.O.H.P. Eles vão saber o que fazer.

Ela pegou o seu comunicador.

\- Um momento. Isso é tão desonesto de minha parte. Ele está inconsciente e não pode lutar, e eu consigo prendê-lo.

Sam olhou para a sua expressão de dor.

\- Eu tenho de ajudá-lo em primeiro lugar, então eu vou contactar a W.O.O.H.P.

Ela ficou cuidadosamente de pé e o levantou o melhor que pôde, junto consigo. Felizmente, era uma curta caminhada dali até a sua casa.

 **Meia hora depois...**

Ela o pôs no sofá da sala de estar. Ele estava ensopado, muito mal. Sam puxou-o até ficar sentado, com as pernas penduradas para fora do sofá, descansando no chão, e desabotoou-lhe a camisa. Ela tinha de enxugá-lo, ou então ele iria ficar doente.

" _Lembro-me novamente porque me importo"_ , Sam pensou, enquanto tirava-lhe a camisa. Ela ficou em vermelho vivo quando olhou para o seu peito nu. Ele estava muito musculoso e em forma. Ela podia ver cada linha que ia desde o abdômen bem definido e desaparecia sob as calças dele. Ela viu a subida e a descida do seu peito. Por alguma estranha razão, ela sentiu vontade de estender a mão e tocá-lo.

\- O que eu estou fazendo ! - Sam praguejou consigo mesma por estar sendo tão impulsiva e agindo tão estranhamente. Ela espirrou um instante depois.

Ela decidiu que iria subir e se trocar, antes que ficasse doente. Acenou com a mão na frente do rosto dele, para ter certeza de que ele ainda estava inconsciente. Quando ele não reagiu, ela subiu correndo as escadas.

Sam tirou as suas roupas molhadas e as pôs para secar. Vestiu um top de alcinhas e um short. Ela procurou pelo seu roupão, mas não conseguiu encontrá-lo.

\- Hmm, eu poderia ir lá embaixo assim, quer dizer, ele está inconsciente.

Ela parou para pensar, para uma segunda avaliação da sua escolha. Decidindo que estava bem, começou a ir lá para baixo, quando percebeu que tinha deixado lá o seu comunicador.

Quando chegou ao térreo, Sam viu que ele ainda estava inconsciente e sentado exatamente como ela o deixara.

" _Muito bom"_ , ela pensou.

Ela viu o seu comunicador descansando em cima da mesa de vidro, em frente ao sofá no qual ele estava sentado. Sam suspirou enquanto caminhava até o sofá e pegava o acessório.

 **A perna dele estava no meio do caminho.**

Sam suspirou, enquanto olhava para o local no sofá entre as pernas dele. Ela gemeu. Arrastou-se cuidadosamente dentro do espaço apertado, tomando cuidado para não tocá-lo demais. Sam virou a cabeça para trás para olhar-lhe o rosto.

Ela tinha a impressão de que se o tocasse, ele voltaria à vida e, a julgar pelo estado das roupas dele, que seria muito constrangedor.

Depois de um ou dois minutos de paranóia, ela deu-lhe as costas e pegou o seu comunicador, para chamar Jerry e deixá-lo a par do que havia acontecido.

Ele abriu os olhos no segundo em que ela se virou. Deu um sorriso de satisfação enquanto pensava.

" _Perfeito"_.

Ele a viu com o comunicador e deu-se conta de que ela ainda não havia chamado Jerry. Ele respirou normalmente, não querendo ser descoberto. Fechou os olhos.

Sam sentiu os ombros tensos, por inclinar-se para a frente, e inconscientemente encostou-se, para descansar as costas. Ela esquecera-se do pequeno detalhe que era o de que Tim Scan estava sentado atrás dela. Percebeu que era ele quando suas costas entraram em contato com a pele calorosa dele. Sam gemeu, enrubescendo-se depois.

" _O que deu em mim ?"_

Sam imaginou que estava agindo daquele modo porque nunca havia estado tão perto de um homem antes, e o fato de que ela costumava ter uma queda por ele não ajudava a acalmar as batidas aceleradas do seu coração.

Tim abriu os olhos, e olhou para a visão à sua frente. Ela estava sentada com as costas pressionadas contra o seu abdômen, seus longos cabelos vermelhos como o fogo estavam soltos e chegavam-lhe até à cintura. Ainda podia ver-lhe as costas à mostra, graças à roupa que ela escolhera. Viu que ela usava um short curto, deixando as pernas expostas e abertamente e sem restrições, bem à sua vista.

Algo dentro dele explodiu. Ele nunca sentira um desejo tão forte por uma mulher, antes, e ele teve de parar e se perguntar se ela estava vestida daquele modo para seduzi-lo. Em grande parte, ela estava se saindo bem. Ele estava muito tentado a abandonar a sua missão e agir impulsivamente. Saciar o seu enorme desejo de desfrutar daquela deusa.

Tim pestanejou. Sabia que tinha feito aquilo para capturá-la e fazê-la lhe contar os segredos da W.O.O.H.P. Ele poderia adquirir aquela informação sempre que quisesse, mas a chance de uma situação como aquela se repetir novamente era improvável.

Podia sentia a transferência de calor do corpo dela para o dele. Tim percebeu que queria estar mais perto. Ele não estava renunciando à sua missão, apenas iria atrasá-la. Só um pouquinho. Afinal, ele era apenas um homem.

Ao vê-la prestes a apertar a tecla "Discar" em seu comunicador, ele agarrou-a por trás e derrubou o acessório, longe da mão dela. Aterrissou em algum lugar distante com a força do seu soco. Ele sentiu-a tensa.

" _Vamos começar a diversão"_.

Ele a viu ficar congelada de terror e não pôde lutar contra o sorriso cínico que atravessou-lhe o rosto. Sam virou a cabeça lentamente até ele, e, para o seu horror, ele estava acordado. Ela respirou com dificuldade e conteve um grito enquanto tentava afastar-se dele o mais rápido que podia.

" _Oh, não, você não vai escapar",_ ele pensou, enquanto cercava-a, com os braços ao redor dela e detendo-a pela sua barriga à mostra. Ele a atraiu para si até que ela estivesse sentada em seu colo.

Sam se enrubesceu furiosamente com a sua posição. Suas pernas nuas pairavam sobre a perna esquerda dele. Ela foi pressionada contra o corpo dele. Já não havia mais distância entre ambos. Ele quebrou o silêncio.

\- Então, como vai você, Samantha ? - ela olhou para o rosto dele, descrente. Ele não percebia o que a sua proximidade estava fazendo com ela ?

Ele aproximou mais o seu rosto do dela.

\- Você não me respondeu.

Ela olhou para ele enquanto o empurrava e conseguia fugir, apenas por um instante. Ela não sabia se ele a deixaria ir, se ele quisesse retê-la ali, ela não poderia fazer nada para impedi-lo. Ele queria que ela tentasse e fugisse, seria ainda mais divertido quando ela percebesse que não poderia fugir.

Tim sorriu e viu-a correr até o telefone que estava na mesa de café. Curiosamente, ele não tentou impedi-la. Ela pegou o telefone, notório durante todo o tempo, e praguejando contra ele. Levou-o ao seu ouvido e começou a discar, e então percebeu.

" _A linha não está funcionando. Como pode ?"_

Ela olhou para o telefone e quase gritou quando ele prestativamente levantou o fio cortado do seu telefone. Ele tinha cortado os fios enquanto ela estava lá em cima.

" _Como eu pude ter sido tão estúpida ?"_ , Sam perguntou a si mesma.

Ele se inclinou para frente, ajoelhando-se, segurando o rosto com as mãos.

\- Por que você não tenta a porta ? - Sam olhou para ele enquanto corria até a porta. Ela puxou-a com todas as suas forças. Ela devia ter sabido, a porta estava trancada.

Nenhuma quantidade de puxões iria abri-la agora.

 **Ela era prisioneira na armadilha dele, e** **tudo** **aquilo era sua culpa.**

Sam parou de bater na porta e caiu de joelhos. Ela estava assustada, muito além do que podia exprimir em palavras. Ela estava presa e sem saída, com Tim Scam em sua própria casa. Olhou de relance para o rosto dele e percebeu nele uma estranha expressão. Ela achava que sabia o que significava, mas aquele pensamento assustou-a ainda mais.

" _Não !"_ , ela pensou. Ele nunca faria _aquilo_ com ela... faria ?

Ela o ouviu rir ao mesmo tempo que ele se levantava do sofá. De repente, a sua forma não parecia atraente, parecia aterradora. Ela sabia que tinha de lutar, salvar a si mesma do que quer que ele tivesse planejado. Ficou em posição de luta e esperou que ele fizesse o seu próximo movimento.

Ele suspirou. Lutar era tudo o que aquela garota sempre pensava ? Tim sabia que ela estava apenas tentando proteger a si mesma de tudo o que ele havia planejado. Ela apenas não sabia, correto ?

Nem todas as lutas iriam salvá-la do que ele queria...

 **Ou do que ela queria.**

Ele sabia o que ela havia feito, ele só precisava fazê-la perceber isso.

Claro que ele havia notado o comportamento dela quando havia tirado a sua camisa. Ele não podia deixar aquele incidente passar em branco agora, podia ? Aquilo lhe dissera que ela sentia aquela atração por ele, assim como ele sentia por ela. Tim olhou para ela e viu facilmente através da sua postura defensiva. Ela estava assustada.

Assustada.

 **Sobre como ele iria machucá-la, se ela lhe desse a oportunidade de possuí-la.**

Ele não queria machucá-la, não ainda. Ele não queria lutar com ela. Ela não lhe deu a possibilidade de escolha, pois, um instante depois, o pé dela saiu voando até ele, em um chute. Tim sorriu.

" _O mesmo velho truque"_. Ele agarrou a perna dela e trouxe-a mais para perto.

Ela empurrou-o, ainda em estado de choque. O que, afinal, Timothy Scam tinha em sua mente ? Sam percebeu que ele não estava lutando contra ela. Ele estava esquivando-se de seus ataques, mas por quê ? Enquanto ela estava ainda em estado de choque, ele puxou-a para mais perto, pelo braço dela. Ela tentou atingi-lo mais uma vez, só para que ele agarrasse-lhe os pulsos e trouxesse-os à sua frente.

Ela ficou paralisada, como se estivesse em transe. Estava assustada.

" _O que ele quer de mim ?"_

Tim olhava-a com um desejo tão forte corrompendo o seu olhar, que ela teve de afastar a visão. Ele sorriu e quebrou o silêncio.

\- Vou fazer um trato com você.

Sam piscou, não sabendo de qual trato ele estava falando. Ele continuou a falar, seu forte controle sobre os pulsos dela sempre distraindo-a ligeiramente.

\- Nós vamos lutar, já que parece que é isso o que você quer. Se você vencer, então, eu a deixarei ir, e eu mesmo me deixarei ser aprisionado, sem complicações - Sam soltou um suspiro trêmulo, tentando se concentrar em suas palavras, e não em suas ações - No entanto, se eu vencer, então eu obterei qualquer coisa que eu quiser, e você não pode se queixar ou contar a ninguém. Então, nós temos um trato ? - ele fez uma expressão de inocência, mas Sam via a diversão em seus lindos olhos. Qual era, exatamente, o jogo dele ?

Sam fez beicinho.

\- Se você vencer... então o que exatamente é o que você vai fazer ?

Ele sorriu, enquanto aproximava mais o seu rosto do dela. O rosto dele gotejava divertidamente, ele estava desfrutando daquilo.

\- Se eu lhe contasse... isso iria estragar a surpresa, você não acha ?

Ela negou vigorosamente com a cabeça, para o deleite dele. Poderia fazer aquilo para sempre.

\- Eu não vou lutar sem antes saber o que tenho a perder !

Ele sorriu.

\- Eu não a culpo por estar com medo - Sam olhou para baixo, tirando os olhos dos dele. Ela sabia que ele estava dizendo a verdade, ela estava com medo; e se ela não vencesse ? Tinha de haver outra saída.

\- Eu não vou fazer nenhum trato ! - ela retrucou asperamente, e então prosseguiu, com uma voz irritada - De qualquer modo, o que diabos você quer ?

Tim avançou até ela, apoiando-se contra a parede. Seus braços estavam cruzados sobre o peito e ele estava sorrindo. Ela tentou ignorar o quanto os músculos dele agrupavam-se e afrouxavam-se enquanto ele se movia. Aproximando-se mais, ele prendeu-a contra a parede. Seus braços, de ambos os lados do corpo, mantinham-na ali.

\- Eu pensei que, neste momento, isto fosse óbvio - ela o fulminou do melhor jeito que pôde, enquanto respirava pesadamente.

\- Pare de brincar !

Tim sorriu enquanto se movia para sussurrar no ouvido dela. Os olhos dela arregalaram-se ao sentir-lhe o hálito fazendo cócegas em seu rosto. Ela mordeu a bochecha para controlar o seu desejo de gemer ou reagir de algum modo. Ele brincou com uma alça da sua camisa, enquanto tentava fazê-la responder.

Então, enquanto ela estava distraída, ele lentamente puxou a alça para baixo. Sam, secretamente, desfrutou da sensação dos cálidos dedos dele sobre o seu ombro nu. Ele puxou para baixo a outra alça, bem como trazia a si mesmo para ainda mais perto, se aquilo ainda fosse possível.

Quando ele falou, sua voz estava rouca:

\- Não está claro o que eu quero ? - ele inclinou-se e deu um beijo no rosto dela, arrastando os seus lábios até a orelha, dizendo-lhe o que ele queria.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram em puro estado de choque. Então, ela começou a lutar como louca. Ele sorriu ironicamente, não se preocupando com a resistência dela. Ele arrastou seu braço, descendo pelo corpo dela, traçando cada uma das curvas. Brincou com o tecido suave da blusa, e abriu caminho até as nádegas. Os dedos dele pousaram na sua barriga exposta. Sam ficou sem fôlego ao sentir cócegas dos dedos dele contra a sua pele. Ele sorriu enquanto traçava um padrão aleatório na barriga dela. Sam percebeu que ela já não estava respirando como antes. Não. Sua respiração estava mais pesada. Muito, muito mais pesada.

" _Não me diga que eu quero isto"_.

Enquanto ela se ocupava pensando, ele tomara aquele tempo para ajoelhar-se e colocar as mãos nos dois lados de sua cintura. Com cuidado, depositou beijos suaves em sua barriga exposta. Ela sentiu um aperto no estômago. Ele ouviu o seu suspiro, o que o fez sorrir. Levantou-se do chão e deixou um rastro de beijos, da barriga até o braço, todo o caminho até o ombro exposto. Ele então moveu-se até o rosto dela.

Tim levou os seus lábios ao seu rosto, uma vez mais sentindo o gosto da sua suave pele, enquanto ela ficou pregada no chão. Ele sorriu ao perceber que ela já não lutava contra ele há um bom tempo. Quando os lábios dele alcançaram-lhe o lábio inferior, ela voltou a si.

" _O que eu estou fazendo ? Eu tenho de parar com isto"_. Ela abriu a boca para pedir-lhe que parasse, mas ele aproveitou a oportunidade para, com os lábios entreabertos dela, roubar-lhe um beijo.

Os olhos de Sam arregalaram-se por um instante, quando ela percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Tim Scam estava beijando-a, seu inimigo estava beijando-a. Tudo aquilo estava errado ! Um instante depois de os lábios dele terem se encontrado com os dela, o senso de certo e de errado de Sam havia evaporado. Ela concentrou-se no beijo e em seu ardente desejo de experimentar muito mais. Ela sentiu a língua dele provocando a dela, e a tentação de senti-lo o quanto antes cresceu com mais força ainda. Ela pôs os seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, sem o menor controle da sua vontade própria, e trouxe-o ainda para mais perto. Sam deixou a sua língua entrar em contato com ele e sentiu-o sorrir. Ela não se importava, não agora. Naquele momento, ela só queria desfrutar plenamente daquele beijo. Ela disse a si mesma que não estava enganada. Fora ele quem havia começado a beijá-la, e ela estava apenas respondendo às ações dele.

" _Ou ao meu próprio desejo"_ , a voz em sua cabeça lhe avisou.

Alguns momentos depois, ele afastou-se, um pouco surpreso com o modo como ela havia reagido. Ele olhou de relance para o seu rosto. Ela estava em transe, quase sob o efeito de um feitiço. Os lábios dela estavam inchados. Ele sorriu, e aquilo a trouxe de volta. O aturdimento de sua expressão logo foi substituído pela ira. Ela olhava para ele enquanto tentava golpeá-lo. Instantes depois, ela parou, envergonhada, ao perceber que ele estava de pé diante dela, seminua. Ela enrubesceu, algo que ele notou.

Outro sorriso sarcástico adornava os lábios dele, que deixou escapar um risinho. Ele subiu a cabeça até a curva do seu pescoço, deixando, com a boca aberta, beijos sobre ele.

\- Você está enrubescida - disse ele, segurando suas mãos entre as dela.

Ela gaguejou, com o rosto vermelho.

\- Eu, eu não estou !

\- Ainda está - havia diversão no rosto dele, enquanto ele a provocava.

Ela olhou para ele, chateada por ele ter notado o pequeno detalhe de ela ter enrubescido. Ele sorriu.

\- Certo, então você não enrubesceu. Muito bem... que tal... - ele beijou-a no queixo - Agora ? - ele levou as mãos dela até o seu corpo, deixando-as perambular pelo seu peito musculoso, enquanto suas mãos guiavam as dela, finalmente parando, ao deixar as mão dela envolvê-lo ao redor da parte de trás do seu pescoço.

Sam enrubesceu violentamente, para o divertimento de Tim. As ações dela traíam as suas palavras. Ele inclinou-se novamente para beijá-la, e sorriu quando a viu fechar os olhos, antecipando o beijo. Tim sorriu, evitando beijar os lábios dela de propósito; ao invés disso, jogava com ela, beijando os extremos de sua boca. Depois moveu os lábios novamente pela sua clavícula e deixou um rastro de beijos calorosos pelo seu pescoço. Ele ouviu-a gemer, e então fez um movimento para beijar novamente os lábios dela, e quando estava perto de fazê-lo, ele provocou-a mais uma vez, beijando a sua testa. Sam gemeu. Ela queria sentir os seus lábios nos dela de novo, o que significava que ela ia ter de beijá-lo, sem se importar com o que lhe dizia a sua mente, com o quão errada era toda aquela situação. Sam ficou na ponta dos pés e o beijou.

Ela não precisou esperar nada, já que ele imediatamente abriu a sua boca para beijá-la profundamente. Sam sorriu contra os lábios dele, aquilo parecia tão certo. Eles interromperam o beijo alguns instantes depois. Ele olhou para ela, sabendo que agora governava o seu coração. Ela olhou para longe dele, enquanto lágrimas acumulavam-se em seus olhos. Tim gentilmente pôs a mão dela sobre a sua, fazendo-a encará-lo.

\- Samantha, você me ama ? - ela enrubesceu, ao mesmo tempo que evitava o olhar fixo dele, mas ele a agarrou novamente a fez encará-lo. Ela assentiu. Ele sorriu de felicidade e inclinou-se para beijá-la, apenas para que ela se afastasse. As lágrimas ameaçavam escapar dos seus olhos, enquanto ela falava.

\- Você não entende ! Nós não podemos, eu não posso estar com você ! Eu não posso amar você, o que as minhas amigas, a W.H.O.O.P., Jerry, o mundo, vão pensar ?!

Ele gentilmente enxugou-lhe as lágrimas, e disse-lhe, em uma última tentativa de fazê-la entender:

\- Eles não podem julgar o que não sabem - Sam piscou. Ele sorriu - Nós não temos que contar a eles, não ainda, espere até que eles possam aceitar a situação - ela deu-lhe um débil sorriso - Samantha, você deveria ser livre para estar consciente de como você se sente - ela enrubesceu, enquanto ele inclinava-se para beijá-la, desta vez não houve resistência. Ela foi completamente envolvida pelo beijo, e quando eles se separaram, depois de alguns instantes, ela sorriu para ela, dando-lhe um olhar contaminado pelo desejo.

Eles não falaram enquanto ele subia, carregando-a até o quarto dela. Fechou a porta atrás deles quando colocou-a na cama. Ele inclinou-se para frente e beijou-a, enquanto ela o puxava para mais perto. Ele procurou em seus olhos por um último sinal de resistência. Ela rolou e deitou-se por cima dele, enquanto sussurrava-lhe ao ouvido:

\- Isto é o que eu desejo.

Tim sorriu ao beijá-la, ele havia possuído a sua deusa.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Sam acordou lentamente, abrindo os olhos. Ela se perguntou se a noite passada havia sido um pesadelo que havia se transformado em um lindo sonho. Ela virou-se para o lado e viu-o deitado, junto a ela. Ela sorriu. Não, não era um sonho, tudo aquilo era verdade. Sam apoiou a cabeça no peito dele, pressionando o seu corpo nu contra o dele. O que havia acontecido ali era o segredo deles, que ninguém, além deles, nunca saberia. Ela não tinha porque se preocupar. Sam sorriu maliciosamente.

 _Ela havia conseguido o seu desejo corrompido_.

* * *

 **N/A:** E É ISSO ! Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado.

Esta fic é dedicada a Poison's Ivy, por toda a sua incrível ajuda, e porque gostou bastante da idéia, quando eu contei a ela.

(Eu espero que você tenha gostado, Ivy, ela está feita !)

Por favor, não esqueçam de **ler & comentar**, está bem ?

Eu nunca escrevi este tipo de história antes, por isso me digam o que acharam, OK ?

Esta foi uma oneshot expandida, a idéia me veio à mente há um tempo atrás.

OK, o choro já foi bastante.

Até mais,

 **Cresenta's Lark**.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Mais uma tradução, a primeira que faço do fandom de Três Espiãs Demais, e uma que eu hesitei bastante antes de pedir a autorização à autora original, e de consegui-la. Isso porque ver que só há uma fanfic de Três Espiãs Demais em português, e ainda por cima incompleta, certamente não foi algo que fez com que eu me sentisse encorajado. Mas, enfim... aí está a tradução.

E foi uma fic que me deu muuuuuuuuuuuito trabalho, isso porque, depois de muito tempo, voltei a traduzir uma fic do inglês para o português (e não do espanhol para o português, como normalmente faço). E tradução do inglês para o português sempre complica a minha vida. Mas, enfim, ela veio à luz.

Aliás, por falta de fics em português e mesmo em espanhol, eu nem sabia o que postar, do fandom de Três Espiãs Demais. Mas graças às fics em inglês (apesar da minha grande dificuldade para ler nesta língua), acabei descobrindo que este ship aqui é bem popular. E, como eu, às vezes, tenho um lado meio Slytherin... o ship Sam/Tim Scam de fato me agradou, e esta fic também. E eu espero que vocês também gostem dela.

E, caso gostem... reviews, pode ser ?


End file.
